Guilty Angel
by TheObsessiveFanGirl
Summary: A Coma caused Gerard Way to forget everything he once knew and loved... but what caused that coma? Maybe with a little help from a reluctant angel, he can understand his past and hope for his future.
1. Chapter 1

Blip...blip...blip...blip...

"He's waking up, somebody call his family."  
"Doctor Toro to ward 19"  
"What's his heart rate?"  
"His brain waves are picking up..."

Voices, terrible, terrible noise. I wonder where I am. Can I see? How do I open my eyes? Maybe I'm blind?

Light floods in and quickly I shut my eyes again but I can still see the dancing white dots on the inside of my eyelids.

"Gerard? Mr. Way? Can you hear me? If you can hear me open your eyes."

I don't want to, its too bright out there.

"Sir if you can hear me please open your eyes."

I squint so that the brightness isn't too much to handle all at once. Its still blinding though. It makes my poor brain ache.

"Very good, we're just going to sit you up now okay." Someone says. A woman's voice somewhere to the right.

The area where I have been lying moves beneath me and I grip the edge of it desperately with my unsteady hands. The area appears to be a hospital bed and they've moved it so that I'm sitting up facing them.  
Them, doctors and nurses floundering around me. Too many voices. A sharp pain radiates through my skull.

"Docter Toro!" That shrill woman's voice again.

"Give him some space, if you could leave us for now please?" A mans voice now, a little less alarming, shoos the other people out of this room.

"Can you hear me? If you can, show me by blinking three times."

I still can't see quite right but I blink anyway. It helps a little actually so when he's sure I've heard him I give a few more blinks to help my eyes adjust to this strange new brightness level.

I'm definitely in a hospital. This man appears to have big 'fro hair but its tucked away. I don't think I've ever seen hair like that. I haven't seen a room like this either. Or a bed. Or these machines around me. How do I know what they are if I've never seen them before? Wait...I? Who am I!?

"Follow the light with your eyes..." This Doctor man shines a torch in front of me and I instinctively close my eyes and cower away.  
"Sorry to shock you." He takes a short pause. "Ready to try again?" No. I am most certainly not. I. Who am I?

He runs some little tests and says silly nonsensical things as he writes them down like "pinna response normal" and some other things. I think he's making these words up. I. Can't he just tell me who I am? I don't know, I don't remember.  
Honestly, all I remember is waking up here just now.

"Alright, can you just tell me your name?"  
He clicks his pen, making me flinch.  
"I...don't remember"  
"I see. What do you remember before what happened just now?"  
"nothing, where am I ?" I have many questions for this Dr. Toro.  
"Yes you're in Bellville Central Hospital."  
He explains calmly.  
"Your family should be arriving any minute, they have been waiting quite some time to see you, Gerard."  
Gerard. Gerard Way right? Is that what he said earlier? That must be me then. I wonder what 'me' looks like...  
"What happened to me?" His face droops sadly when I ask.

The door clicks and three people step inside. Dr. Toro ignores my previous question and takes this opportunity to explain something to them and leave.  
Where does he think he's going? Who are these people? Didn't he say that...are they my family?

The woman squeals my name and hugs me so tight she may have snapped every bone in my upper body. She plants a kiss on my forehead and cups my face in her hands.

"My boy...we've missed you so, so much." She bubbles, tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.  
It feels wrong to ask her who she is, so I don't. I think she must be my mom. I don't really feel any sentiments at this situation because, I don't know these people. Apparently they know me well, the father-like figure pats my shoulder in greeting, he has tears in his eyes also.

"Do you remember me Gerard?" The third person asks. His voice monotone, his expressions hidden in an indifferent mask. He looks to be around my age.  
"I didn't think you would." His lips remain in a solid, straight line, showing no telltale signs of his emotions.  
" Its just good to have you back bro." He pushes hid glasses back on the bridge of his nose and tucks his hair in.  
"Your my brother?" I ask pathetically.  
"Yes, I'm your brother, Mikey." He sighs, sitting onto the end of the bed and patting the blankets where my calf is.  
"I can't believe you've forgotten everything."  
"Neither can I." I can't quite grasp what's going on.  
"Mikes, your my brother right?"  
"Right."  
"So you'd tell me something if I asked right?"  
"Yeh, I guess? Why?"  
"What happened to me?"

The woman's, I mean, mom's tears froze mid-fall.  
"We have to leave now. Its getting late."  
She smiled squeezing me with another bone crushing hug.  
Dad just nodded and ruffled my hair. Its long and black, I can tell by the bits hovering in front of my eyes.  
"We'll be back soon Gerard, then we can take you home." Mikey smiled softly before reverting back to poker face as he left.  
Home. I wonder my home is.

I hear terrible noise again, voices and chatter as visiting hours commence. Luckily I'm in this room alone, no other patients.  
I single out Dr. Toro's voice. I can see his shadow outside through the tinted glass panel on the door. Another shadow stands across from him, exchanging words I can't hear.  
The door opens, not completely, just a crack.

Then my heart just stops and I know it really did because the machine next to me made an awful noise.  
I swear I'm seeing an angel. His skin perfect and pale and he has these dazzling hazel eyes that words will never capture the true beauty of. He's just...so...pretty. Pretty...and familiar. I swear I know him. How can I know him? I don't remember a thing...his beautiful face appears to be an exception.  
The monitor starts beeping quietly again.  
I faintly hear 's voice ask if he's going to come in, this makes my heart skip another beat.  
The guy that I can now only think of as and angel shook his head quickly and walked off.  
Maybe he is an angel. Maybe I saw him before I got here because I was being denied access to heaven? I doubt that. I don't believe in heaven.  
I wish he had come in. I wish I could speak to the angel.


	2. Chapter 2

He's always there.  
Every day at visiting hours for the hospital the shadow of an angel lingers through the glass of the door but never comes in.  
I don't get it.  
He must be there for a reason, right? I'm sure angels are busy people. Maybe he's here for someone else but I feel like he's here for me. I know his face.  
Maybe he's watching over me and doesn't know I can see him? Maybe he's a real angel only I can see? No, doctor Toro spoke to him, he's definitely a real person.  
My family haven't been very cooperative when I ask about what happened and my memories. They only tell me nice things but I think they're running out.  
I've discovered one thing, my family is of decent wealth alright. I've been on a life support machine for a long time. Their cash kept my bed in the hospital reserved for only me.  
Its unfair though. My being here using this equipment has probably affected other people's lives or maybe lack of lives now.  
I'll be released soon though, maybe I can go back to my parent's house and figure out who I even am.

"Mr. Way, your parents have signed your release papers for you, you're free to go home. Your parents are waiting downstairs by the door." Doctor Toro grinned. "It's good to see you recovering Gerard."  
"Thanks" I shift and sort out my little back pack of stuff my parents brought here for me. Apparently I like black skinny jeans because that's what I'm wearing. Band tee's are pretty cool too I guess, I can get used to this stuff, I like it.  
"Can I just...go?" I ask cautiously. At least I've gotten used to my voice again.

"Yes Gerard, you can go, would you like me to show you to the elevator?" Dr. Toro offered, he's pretty cheerful for a doctor.

"Uh...no thanks." I give a sort-of-not-quite-smile and take my leave.  
The halls are so white and clean. Everything smells like cheap soap.  
I manage to find my way to the elevator somehow and I press the button, idly fixing my hair as I wait.

Then its him.  
The doors open and he's there.  
The hazel eyes. The pale skin. The Black hair. The...extremely shocked expression.

"...you're leaving." He said. His voice is adorable. He's pretty cute. Wait what? A guy that's cute? Am I a gay in the closet and Mikey's neglected to tell me or - oh right I should say something shouldn't I, okay.

"Yeh, um... Do I know you?" I ask worried that I've offended a confused relative or friend or something.

"N-no! You don't, i- I'm no one..." He trails off turning away. Did I say something to hurt him? He looks hurt, I don't like that.

"...are you getting out?" I ask awkwardly..  
"No...are you getting in?" He asks, equally awkward.

"Yeh I think so" I mutter. Stupid way to say it. I step in, press the button for the ground floor and hope that's where I'm meant to be going.

We stand silently and the elevator dings at every floor but nobody else comes in.  
I still don't know his name but the boy next to me plagues my thoughts. Who is he? Why is he always here? Why does he seem so sad?  
His eyes are so perfect...yet somehow not, I can almost see his depression. Although imperfections make things beautiful so his pretty hazel eyes are still perfect.  
oh shit, I must have been staring. I feel some heat crawl across my cheeks as the angel turns to look at me. We both look away so quick we don't even really make eye contact.  
I can't help peeking back around again, he does the same.  
Oh god, those eyes. His hair is ebony, long but shorter than mine. He's shorter than me in general. Its cute really, he has a sort of childish aura about him. Along with a depressed one that is.  
I try to stand casually. Raking a hand through my hair I lean back against the cold metal elevator wall. Seems to be a nervous habit, the hair thing.

"Um...I'm Gerard, Gerard Way." I say. Its just too silent.

"Frank Iero" he says quickly, somewhat sadly.

"Are you alright?" I ask because he doesn't seem it. He bites his lip, eyes looking tearful.

"I should be asking you, not the other way around, God dammit!" He raises his voice and steps closer to the door. I'm shocked, I wasn't expecting that. Although I have no idea what to expect with my insufficient experiences and lack of memory.

The doors open at the ground floor and Frank storms out like a miniature tornado or something. Instinctively I try to keep up.  
"Frank! Frank wait up!" I call. I don't know why. It just seems appropriate to the situation. He stops in his tracks.  
He turns to face me as I walk towards him, he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and thrusts it at me.

"If you ever need anyone, call me. Its my only reason" he says, not looking at me.  
I reach out to take the paper, our hands touch briefly before he releases the paper and returns his hand to his pocket.

"Thanks...what reason?" I ask confused, I put the paper with what I suspect is his phone number, in my own pocket.

"Reason for living." He mutters, barely audible. His voice hoarse and pained.

"What?" I'm absolutely baffled. "What do you mean? Why would-" I stop because I don't think I should be asking right now. He doesn't seem talkative at the moment. "...Thanks Frank. I'll call you, k?" I smile slightly.

He smiles slightly, but only for a split second. If I had blinked, I'd have missed it. He nods and wanders away, out of the hospital doors. His smile was nice. I hope I can see him smile again, for real though, not a quick barely existent and most likely forced one like that.

"Gerard!" Mikey's voice turns me to where my family is waiting. They all hug me tightly and say their greetings and how great it is I'm getting to go home now.

When we get into what I suppose is my parents car, I decide to ask Mikey about Frank.  
"Mikes, did you see the guy I was talking to?"

"The one with the black hair?"

"Yeh him, do you know him?"

"...not exactly..."

"Meaning?"

"Oh look there's our house!" Mikey points out the window changing the subject completely.


End file.
